Daffodils & Daisies
by MeganLucy26
Summary: "you love all three of us equally, and i will never be able to fully comprehend how you do that." / parker's mother's day card to brennan.


**so i literally just wrote all this in an hour so i apologise for any mistakes i missed because i wanted to upload this before the day was actually over here. it's short but sweet and in honour of it being mother's day here in the uk. it is heavily parker based since there's been a lack of him in s12 (cry) but i hope y'all still enjoy it** **and i'll hopefully have something a little longer uploaded soon. -megan :)**

* * *

 _ **daffodils and daisies**_

 _dedicated to the de(mily)nial gc, ily guys and thank you for your constant love and support when it comes to my writing, it means the world to me._

* * *

They're already sitting on her desk when she arrives on Monday morning – daffodils and daisies arranged in an intricate glass vase.

She's already mentally preparing a thank you message to her husband before she's removed the adjoined card from the envelope – overlooking the gentle scrawl of her nickname across the front – the first indication. The second, and glaringly obvious, indicator that her husband is not the gift giver on this occasion, is a carefully crafted Mother's Day card.

Warmth follows confusion as she opens the card to find _Parker_ scribbled as neatly as possible in the teenager's messy handwriting. As she reads, a smile forms and grows, a sudden wave of emotion flooring her until she's forced to sit in her desk chair and indulge in his words again.

 _Bones, Happy Mother's Day!_

 _Sorry it's a day late, and technically it isn't even Mother's Day in the US but we celebrated yesterday here (hopefully if this arrives on time) – you probably already knew that, and I wanted to send you something because I wanted to remind you of how much I love and appreciate you._

 _I don't really remember a time before you and Dad were partners, it just feels like you've always been apart of my life. You've always been there for me – helping me with homework and science projects, even now from different continents and time zones, and I know I can ask you anything and have your complete honesty and support._

 _I hope you know how much that means to me – how much you mean to me, because you're incredible, Bones. You make Dad so happy, and you're such an amazing mom to Christine and Hank, and to me. You love all three of us equally, and I will never be able to fully comprehend how you do that. I'd understand if you loved me less because I'm not yours (at least not like the munchkins are) but you don't, Bones, you love each of us with all your heart muscle, wholly and completely, and I couldn't possibly want anything more from a mom._

 _I should bring this to a close now, I'm running out of space to write – obviously you know that since you're reading this card – so thank you, Bones, for everything you do for our family and for being such an incredible mom, role model, confidant and all round awesome person. You're the best!_

 _I love you and can't wait to see you and everyone else in a few weeks._

 _Love always – Parker._

 _p.s. tell Angela I said thank you for helping me pull this off._

 _p.p.s. I hope you like the flowers._

 _p.p.p.s. can you buy apple pie for when I get home?_

The flowers sit proudly on her desk for just over a week, even with her desperate attempts to keep them alive as long as possible.

The hug she bestows on the teenager a little under three weeks later when he emerges from his eight hour flight lasts until Hank is tugging at their legs and stealing the attention of his older brother.

The first slice of apple pie, bought fresh from the diner that morning, she cuts for him just ten minutes after they arrive home from the airport – the last slice of apple pie he eats at three in morning, not even 24 hours after it had been bought – she realises for approximately the one hundredth time that she's raising children with an addition to pie.

And, the card sits amongst the photographs of their family arranged on her desk until she finally leaves – taking the card home with her where it's tucked into an album away from the sticky fingers of her grandchildren, bought out only occasionally when her husband pulls her to his lap in the armchair, their grandchildren gathering around them, as stories are told of the lifetime they spent crime fighting.


End file.
